Emotional Eyes
by Gaaragirl2020
Summary: He didn't even have to smile or laugh to express himself. She could see everything in his eyes. oneshot. GaaraxSakura.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did only God knows what would happen…I wrote this while listening to a song called 'I see right through to you DJ Encore ft. Engelina' It's not a song fic! The story is Normal POV! 12 pages. That's a lot for me! R&R!

Emotional Eyes

Sakura made her way down the street smiling as she saw children weave through crowds kicking a soccer ball. Suddenly the kids stopped. She looked to where they were staring and saw a red-head walking with Naruto.

She vaguely recalled meeting him before…but where?

She walked up to them to see the red-head picking up the ball with his sandal and then lightly kicking it. The children laughed and ran after it. She watched them leave but was interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned and her gaze met the red-heads. His eyes were a light shade of green almost like hers. He almost looked normal. But she knew better. Looking into those eyes she could see hidden, concealed pain and loneliness.

She tore her eyes away from the red-head and finally looked to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! It's been a while hasn't it?" She smiled.

"Yeah, damn missions taking up my time…"Naruto muttered then smiled. "This is Gaara from Suna; He's staying here for a while before he goes back to Suna to become Kazekage."

She looked at the red-head again and blushed because he was staring at her curiously.

"Gaara this is Sakura-chan" Naruto motioned to her.

"Hey Gaara-san" She smiled. Now she remembered him. They had been in the Chunin exams together. _He almost killed Lee…_

"Gaara" Naruto corrected her.

"hn..." He replied.

Her eye twitched. _Damn it! Not another Sasuke!..._

She had already gotten over Sasuke. She didn't need Gaara turning into a new Sasuke and reminding her all over again of her past.

Naruto then remembered that he had to go meet Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku.

"Are you sure you guys don't mind?" Naruto said, his azure eyes twinkling in question.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" she smiled, "I'll show Gaara around."

"Okay, don't get into trouble!" Naruto laughed and waved before running off in the direction of Ichiraku.

She laughed too. _I wonder when we all got so mature?..._

xXx0o0o0xXx

"So where do you want to go first?" Sakura asked the quiet red-head.

"nowhere." He answered.

"Ugh..I guess I really have to show you around then, it would be nice if you had even a little inclination of where you'd want to go." She sighed.

"A quiet place."

"Wow, that's a sentence! A+!" She giggled as she saw him turn away.

They arrived at the most peaceful place in Konoha at least in Sakura's opinion. It was a small waterfall that ran over rocks and then pooled at the bottom and then had several streams leading away from it into the forest. The water was sweet to the taste and was very clear. Since the water was always running, the water was clean and because it also had plants that absorbed the bad stuff from the water.

She felt like taking a swim now, but Gaara was here and she didn't want to swim in her undergarments with him watching.

She heard the sound of clothes shifting and she looked back up at Gaara. He was taking off his shirt. She blushed. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over his well built chest. She turned away to hide her blush as he looked up at her curiously again.

She heard a splash of water and then felt water hit her back. She gasped and turned around.

Gaara was standing up. He still had his pants on. She sighed. _Thank God…_

He splashed her with water again.

"Swim." He said. _He sounds like a little kid…_

What could she do? She couldn't swim in her undergarments, could she?

He turned away. She sighed. He did have a sister if she recalled correctly.

She blushed and slowly took off her shirt then her skirt. She took off her forehead protector then laid it down onto her pile of clothes.

_It's like wearing a bathing suit..nothing to it._

She jumped into the water. Gaara turned to her. He stared and she blushed.

"What are you staring at?" She was nervous so her voice didn't really sound like she had wanted it to. It came out like a pathetic squeak.

"You."

_Okay, now he's good-looking and honest! Just great Sakura..Just great! _

She blushed a darker shade of red. He turned away and waded over to the waterfall.

_When he turned away…Was he just smiling?_

Oh God. She couldn't be falling for him…Could she? It had only been two hours!!

xXx0o0o0xXx

Sakura was now walking to Ichiraku with Gaara.

When they reached the ramen shop there was no sign of the blonde.

"Ugh..Where did he go now?!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly, her stomach growled.

She blushed. "Damn…That's right I haven't eaten all day." She muttered.

"Sakura…Are you hungry?"

"No." She said but then her stomach growled. She sighed. "yes.."

"Let's go get something to eat." He turned away again and she could have swore he was smiling. AGAIN. Without her seeing it. Damn did she want to see him smile.

As they walked past many shops and food stands, she asked a question she'd been wondering all day while she was with Gaara.

"Hey Gaara?"

"hn.."

"Where's your gourd?"

He didn't stop walking. "I left it in my apartment. I don't really need it."

_Does that mean he doesn't think of me as a threat?..._

"Leaving your gourd..Is that a good or bad thing?"

This time he stopped and turned back to her, a look of thought on his face.

"I don't think you'll harm me, nor Naruto. I trust you. But…" He seemed like he didn't want to think of her and Naruto and the rest of Konoha as enemies.

"It's okay Gaara, I trust you too. Let's get some food at this place!" He blinked as Sakura dragged him into the nearest restaurant.

xXx0o0o0xXx

"Gaara, I'm paying." She glared.

"no." He met her glare with one of his ten fold.

"yes."

"no."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES!"

"fine pay." He looked away a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"YES!" She punched the air in victory.

_WAIT….HE'S BLUSHING! I MADE HIM BLUSH!…._

She giggled as she handed the waitress the bill and her tip.

"So Gaara, what do you want to do now?"

"sit somewhere quiet."

"surprise"

They sat on a bench under a street lamp.

"Hey Gaara…When are you going back to Suna?" Sakura hesitantly asked, after some comfortable silence.

_I like him and I want to spend some more time with him…_

"two days." He was staring straight ahead. He hadn't looked at her since they'd sat down.

"Are you nervous?...I mean about becoming Kazekage?"

He was silent for a while before he spoke.

"yes."

"That must be hard… I know your father was Kaze-"

"Don't talk about my father." He snapped, suddenly glaring at her with utmost hatred showing on his face.

_Huh?..._

She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

_Why'd he snap at me so suddenly?...It must be his father…His tone was so cruel!..._

By now tears were blurring her vision. She blinked and the tears that she'd been trying to hold in betrayed her and cascaded down her cheeks.

_How could it turn from good to bad with just one sentence?.._

Gaara was still glaring at her but through her tears, she saw conflicted emotions in his eyes. Then he stood up and a strong wind blew, blowing her hair into her eyes.

The wind stopped and her hair fell away from her face.

She was painfully aware that she was now alone.

xXx0o0o0xXx

She awoke to sunlight streaming into her room from the slits between her bedroom blinds. She blinked a couple times and then slowly sat up. Sakura yawned and stretched out her arms and legs.

She tried to remember what had happened the night before.

In her minds eye, She saw Gaara's face. He was glaring at her.

She gasped as a horrible feeling took hold of her heart. She remembered mentioning his father. It had been a big mistake, she also remembered crying…

She suddenly felt like she was going to cry all over again.

She knew she shouldn't be sad over Gaara getting mad at her, but…

To tell the truth,…In the short time she'd met him and spent time with him …She'd come to love him. It was really unbelievable but it was true. She hardly believed it herself.

And it really hurt when someone you loved got mad at you.

xXx0o0o0xXx

She swam to the far corner of the small waterfall pool. The water was cold but it felt good against her bare skin. Her eyes widened briefly as she sensed a presence.

A noise sounded in the bushes to her left. She couldn't stand up because she was swimming naked. So she quickly dived under the water and swam to the waterfall. It was high enough and a wide enough space so that she could hide under it and be hid by the water. A couple of loose vines hung down, they were thick enough to hide her along with the rushing water.

She looked through the vines and saw a familiar figure walk into view. She gasped and quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

_Gaara_

Said red-head sharply turned his head in her direction. He took a step in her direction but as he was about to take another step he pulled back. He was hesitant.

Sakura could see him lightly shake his head and then continue to step forward. He reached the edge where the water gently lapped at his sandals.

_No…Please..no…don't come any closer…_

She heard herself begging in her mind. A few tears slid down her cheek.

_Why does it hurt this much to love someone?..._

Gaara walked into the water not bothering to take his clothes off.

_No!_

She pressed her back harder against the wall behind her. She didn't notice it caused a ripple that just came out to the entrance to the space she was in and then disappeared. But before it had disappeared Gaara had seen it. His eyes lifted from the water's surface and locked onto the long tendrils of vines.

From Sakura's point of view it looked like he was looking directly at her. It caused her heart to beat faster.

Gaara started to walk forward again. The pool was not that deep so Gaara was only in waist-deep.

He continued until he stood in front of the vines. She clamped her eyes shut.

_I could punch him and knock him out…but that would make him come and kill me if I didn't succeed in knocking him out…shit!_

"Sakura…" Gaara whispered. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Gaara's face.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Then everything came fast.

"HYAAH!!" She centered chakra into her right fist and swung. She felt her hand connect with Gaara's stomach. Then she heard an explosion seconds later. She centered her chakra to her feet and ran. She grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on. She didn't even know where Gaara was. She was sure that she hadn't hurt him that bad, just enough force to knock him out.

She ran to the Hyuuga Estate. Her best friend Hinata lived there, she'd have some good advice. Sakura was sure of that.

Hinata had never really had experience with guys because her family was very protective of her. Though now, Hinata was happily dating Kiba. They were so cute together.

As she ran, she recalled once when she had been jealous of Hinata because she had such a good relationship. But now she wasn't jealous anymore, because she'd learned that her medical job at Konoha's hospital didn't really give her time to date and have a boyfriend.

_I wonder if they would make an exception if I was dating Gaara the-soon-to-be-Kazekage? _

"NO! You just punched the God damn Kazekage!!" She screeched at herself, getting a few looks from passer-bys.

xXx0o0o0xXx

She finally arrived at the Hyuuga mansion, out of breath. She made her way to the front entrance. A maid greeted her at the door and ushered her in. The maid already knew her and smiled.

"I'll go get Hinata-sama."

Sakura nodded. The maid left her and then a minute later Hinata came running to the living room almost tripping and falling on her face.

Sakura heavily sighed but then smiled and burst out laughing accompanied with Hinata's giggling.

"Hey Sakura, what brings you here? Kiba's over, we were just outside in the garden."

"Oh…nothing I was just was stopping by. I'll leave you guys alone." Sakura tried to hide her disappointment by turning away.

"Sakura." Hinata's voice was stern. Uh-oh. Too late. She had seen her.

"I know that's not why you're here…" Hinata said. "You come first, Kiba can wait. I'll be right back." She stood and began making her way out of the room.

"Hinata! No I'll leav-.." Sakura tried to protest but Hinata wagged her finger saying "nope" as she walked out the door. It made her feel happy that Hinata would kick out her boyfriend for her best friend.

A few minutes later, Hinata came back with a smile on her face.

"Okay, now what's wrong Sakura? I know something has definitely upset you."

Sakura couldn't help but think Hinata had become so much more outgoing, serious, and mature since the Chunin exams. A lot of people had finally come out of their cocoons to show their true potential.

"Alright…you know Gaara?"

"yes.." A flicker of recognition passed in her eyes. Sakura knew she was thinking about how badly Gaara had hurt Lee in the Chunin exams.

"Well,…" She paused. "He came back to Konoha because he's taking a break before he goes to Suna to become Kazekage."

"uh-huh" Hinata nodded.

"Okay well Naruto asked me to show Gaara around. We spent the whole day going to different places. We went to dinner. And then I said something that got him angry and he got really angry with me. I cried and then he left." She felt like crying just thinking about it again.

Hinata nodded for her to continue.

"So I was skinny-dipping today in my favorite pool in the forest, and he showed up. I hid behind some rocks and vines. Then he waded into the water and brushed aside the vines. He saw me and then…I just, I was surprised…I didn't know what to do…so I punched him and ran for my clothes. Then I came here." She looked up at Hinata to see her reaction to this news.

She was blushing a little.

"Hinata?...Are you okay?"

"Hmm?..Oh yeah..I'm fine…but.." Her blush became more red.

"Did he see?…you know…" more red.

"Uh…OH!" Realization hit her. "NO, I punched him before he could at least glimpse me!" She blushed too.

"okay…good." Hinata quickly nodded.

"So..Hinata..What should I do?"

"Do you like him?" She asked, a knowing, gentle look on her face.

Sakura blushed. "…." After a while, "yeah."

"I thought so, that's why you cried."

"yeah.." Sakura nodded.

" I'm going to have dinner soon, you want to stay over?"

"I'd like to but I have to work at the hospital tonight. Late hours. Thanks though" Sakura smiled.

Hinata nodded. "Tell him you like him."

The future Hyuuga heiress walked Sakura to the door. They said their goodbyes and then Sakura started her thirty minute walk to the hospital. It was cold and now she wished she had borrowed a jacket from Hinata. She could stop at her house…nah too late.

She wrapped her arms around herself shivering.

_God, why does it have to be so cold!? _

As soon as she finished thinking that, she saw a familiar figure leaning on a lamp post ahead of her.

She pretended she didn't see him.

_Was he waiting for me? Hinata said to tell him…_

No, he couldn't be waiting for her. He was just standing under a random lamp post. …..That just happened to also be on the same route to the hospital from her house and Hinata's.

She walked past him without even glancing his way. She really wanted to tell him how she felt, but she'd punched him and now she felt really guilty about all of it.

_Maybe back in the spring pool he was going to apologize to me…_

"Sakura…" She suddenly felt his gentle grip on her arm. She stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"sorry…"

She slowly turned to face him. He had a confused look on his face that made him look absolutely adorable. It made her heart ache for him.

"I'm sorry for punching you, does it hurt?"

"A little..." He said. "You have strong chakra strength control."

"Can I see?" She couldn't stop from mumbling the words.

Gaara narrowed his eyes but eventually looked away and unbuttoned his coat and lifted his shirt.

What she saw made her want to kick herself.

"HOLY SHIT GAARA! YOU CALL THAT HURTING A LITTLE BIT?! IT MUST HURT A LOT!" She shrieked.

A large purple, ugly bruise covered the middle of his stomach where his belly button was.

Even though she was angry she still blushed looking at his stomach and built abs that showed through the bruise. They were to die for.

"Here." She showed him her hand that was now starting to glow with green chakra. She then let her hand gently touch his stomach and start to heal the damaged tissue.

"warm." She looked up to see him looking down at her. He was so honest and cute! Though he really wasn't a boy of many words, he still got his point across and expressed himself. Even if it was very little.

She quickly finished, remembering she had to be at the hospital.

"Feel better?" She asked removing her hand.

"Yes."

"Hey Gaara…I need to work at the hospital tonight. I'm a bit late."

"hn" He started to walk in front of her. Then he turned and motioned for her to come when she didn't move.

"Thanks." She smiled, and began walking next to him.

They arrived at the hospital. Sakura was only 10 minutes late.

"Thank you for walking me." She blushed.

He nodded, and they parted ways at the door.

Tsunade didn't seem to mind her being late because she was happily drinking from a sake cup.

"Good evening Sensei"

" Happy Morning to you too Sakura!" She happily shouted. Sakura sweat-dropped. She would be happy as long as she had her sake.

xXx0o0o0xXx

Sakura stood in front of the ice-cream cart's menu board. What should she get? Rocky Road or Strawberry Cream? She decided on strawberry and a vanilla for Hinata.

As she returned to her and Hinata's table. "He's leaving tomorrow."

Hinata looked up from a note pad she held that probably was a grocery list, taking the ice-cream cone. "Thanks. So do you want to tell him? It might be too late tomorrow; He'll be preparing for the trip back to Suna."

Sakura sighed. "True. I just don't know how to tell him. I bet he only likes me as a friend anyways." She sighed again.

"Don't give up so easily. You don't know Sakura, he might like you too but he might be having the same problem as you." Hinata said taking a little lick of the vanilla cream.

"Also true." Sakura put her head in her hands. "I just don't know how to _tell _him. Like do I just come straight out with it? Or do I slowly approach it?"

"I think you should tell him when the mood is right."

"Alright." Sakura sighed again looking at her slowly melting ice-cream. It kind of reminded her of her courage disappearing as she thought of how Gaara would react to her confession.

Everything was easier said than done.

xXx0o0o0xXx

Sakura walked to the hotel Gaara was staying at, taking her time. She was enjoying every minute of the nice, breezy weather in Konoha. She tried not to think about what she was going to talk about. She could tell this was going to be very awkward.

xXx0o0o0xXx

She arrived at his suite hotel room. She had gotten in with some trouble, because the clerk at the desk was being very bitchy. She had told the clerk she was a personal friend and after A LOT of annoying persistence, the clerk finally let up. With a lot of effort and agitation on Sakura's part.

She pushed the doorbell. After a minute, she could hear the door click open. She didn't hesitate when she pulled open the door and stepped into the room.

Correction: HUMONGOUS room

Well, it was probably because he was Kazekage. She looked around at all the furniture and doorways that probably connected to an even larger kitchen, bathroom, or bedroom.

"Sakura."

She quickly turned and came face to face with Gaara.

Instead of stepping back she stood still facing him, even though she was nervous as hell.

_What if I get rejected? No…stay optimistic. Think about what Hinata said.._

"Gaara" She whispered. They were so close she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She fought the blush that threatened to spread out over her cheeks.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to tell you something." She decided to be straight-forward.

"hn." He cocked his head a little to the side, a curious glint in his eyes.

"I…I don't…"

_Why am I stuttering now?! Come on!_

The blush fought its way over her cheeks.

"I don't…want you to leave.." She looked up into his aqua-marine eyes.

His eyes widened a little and he blinked.

_He's…surprised..he doesn't like me back…he'll leave…_

She blinked rapidly trying not to cry. She wasn't going to show pathetic weakness again. Not to the one she loved.

She was startled when she felt something warm on her left cheek. She didn't look away from his eyes. She could feel his hand lightly brush her cheek. She knew she was crying. Again. She had tried to stop crying at least. His hand brushed her tears away as they fell.

She leaned toward him and her face lightly pressed into the crook of his neck. She felt his arms slowly circle her and hold her. She silently cried and wound her arms under his arms to his strong shoulder blades.

"Why?" He murmured into her hair next to her ear.

"Because…I…love you.." She whispered. But she knew he heard her.

His grip slightly tightened around her. "love..?"

She pulled back so she could see his face. His eyes were narrowed.

_He's thinking of his past…_

"I like to spend time with you, when I can imagine what your smile looks like, I like to see you rude to every other girl you see, I like when you talk to me, even if it's not a lot of words, I still like to talk to you-.."

She was cut off as she felt his lips crash into hers. She shut her eyes enjoying the way his lips moved desperately over hers, almost hungry.

She was suddenly aware that they were up against the wall now. She really didn't care though. All she could care about now was his lips against hers and his body melding with hers.

He slowly pulled back. They still kissed a little, but they were mostly panting and staring at each other.

"Gaara..."

"Sakura, I…"

"I know.."

He stared intensely at her. His face held a hurt expression. She could see conflicting emotions in his eyes.

"I know you can't leave your people…They need you.." Tears welled up in her eyes "more than I-.."

He kissed her again. This time she felt his desperateness through his kiss. She responded just as urgently.

Sakura abruptly pulled away. "Gaara, you need to finish packing up…"

He stared at her sadly, and then quickly looked away as Sakura went to the piles of things in the front of the door. She started to fold shirts and put them in the bags that were next to the piles of clothes.

After a few minutes, he suddenly turned towards her.

"Sakura.."

"Gaara, I don't want to hear anymore. You need to finish packing." Sakura said, wiping her hand across her cheek to get rid of a tear that had just fallen.

"I want you to come with me."

Sakura's head shot up, her eyes wide. "W-What?"

"You heard me." He stared at her, trying to figure out what she would do next.

She looked at him for a long time before looking at the floor. "I can't."

Gaara hadn't been expecting that.

"Why?"

"Konoha needs me…I can't leave..If I did…" She trailed off, looking somewhere far off in the distance.

Sakura jumped up and rushed to him. Hitting his chest so hard he nearly fell back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Just hearing him breathe so close to her made her feel complete.

Sakura wanted more though. She was sure Gaara wanted more too. She wanted to feel him kiss her, and hug her, and feel his breath on her neck every day. But if she stayed in Konoha…She wouldn't be able to feel any of that. She wouldn't even see Gaara unless he came to Konoha on Kage meetings and such.

She wanted to be with Gaara.

_Am I being selfish?...No. _

"Gaara, we still have time to tell Tsunade.." Sakura pulled back crying and smiling at him.

"Yes." He nodded, kissing her forehead lightly. Gentle and sweet.

xXx0o0o0xXx

"Hey Gaara, how much longer will it be to Suna? I'm dying in this heat!" Sakura asked, tiredly. She was sprawled out on top of their special Kazekage carriage to Suna trying to get a breeze or at least some movement of wind.

"One more day" Gaara answered from within the carriage.

"OW! I think a rock just hit me! I get one decent breeze, and a rock hits me!!"

Gaara swung over the side of the carriage and sat next to Sakura, who was rubbing a red spot on her arm.

"Damn rock!" Sakura cursed.

She turned to look at Gaara.

"What are you laughing at!?"

He didn't move his face at all, but she could see his laughter and happiness in his eyes.

…

THE END!

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave a review saying if you liked it, hated it! I'd really appreciate it!

Constructive criticism is welcome FLAMES ARE NOT! They will be laughed at and used to melt delicious chocolate for Smore's!

…


End file.
